Geographic conveyance, such as transportation services, may be managed and monitored via one or more computing devices. These computing devices may provide graphical user interface (GUIs) to more easily and conveniently interface with the service providing the geographic conveyance. For example, the GUIs may allow users to request a pick-up by a driver of a transportation vehicle, cancel the request, and pay for the service.